Best Friends
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Best Friends are ther to pick up the pieces, wipe away your tears and hug you forever, and thats just what Max did, hating the person silently who made his best friend cry. R&R plz


_Ok i wrote this a lil while ago before i moved and i had nothing to do. it turned out completely different from how i wanted it to be but hey gotta keep muse happy otherwise she'll decide to go on a sabbatical. Again._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade...I do however own a wowwipop stick...Coz i already ate the wowwipop.

**Warning: **I apologise for any spelling or grammer mistakes i sometimes miss them due to touch typing its kinda hard to read what i've written type it and look for mistakes at the same time.

**Dedication: **This is hereby dedicated to Lamanth who has gone through a rough patch. Just so you know i love you loads girl you mean heaps to me and your one of my best friends.

* * *

The last rays of the sun were slowly dying, bathing everything in showers of orange and pale pink, slowly making way for the irredescent pale glow of the moon. A lone figure walked slowly over the golden sand, sandles held loosly in one hand. A stray breeze ruffled long aqua locks slightly, offering a few seconds of reproeve from the stifling heat, before it dissappeared completely. Golden brown eyes scanned the horizon as the sun melted into the ocean. 

A small smile crossed her features as she continued to watch the sunset. Turning slightly she scanned the beach looking for the owner of the voice that was shouting out her name. Finding the owner brought a large smile to her face, the bubblegum pink haired young woman ran over to her with some degree of difficulty as the sand constricted her movements.  
"Ming Ming" the breathless pink haired girl gasped out, a smile on hre pixie features.

Ming Ming giggled slightly as the pink haird girls breathlesness and flushed cheeks.  
"Hey Mattie darling"  
Matilda waved a hand at Ming Ming, too breathless to say anything yet. Ming Ming watched Matilda with a smile on her face, her gaze wondered to the opening of Matties top which clares -from Matties position, hunched over, hands on knees- let her have a full few of the younger girls heaving breasts, she thought she saw soemthing shiney but dismissed it as Mattie stood up and flashed a wicked grin at her.

"Guess what i just did Mimi" Mimi looked at the cherry orbs which glinted mischeiveously in the dying light.  
"You better not have robbed some poor old lady of her millions" Mattie laughed and shook her head no, she leaned closer and put her hands on Mimi's shoulders. Standing on her tiptoes the younger girl whispered into Mimi's ear.  
"I just got my nipple pierced" A shudder ran through Mimi's body as the younger girl nibbled on her ear lobe.

Mattie took a step backwards and looked into her lovers golden brown eyes that she loved so much. She winked at her as Mimi just stared open mouthed at her.  
"You got what pierced?" Mimi asked in disbelief, Mattie giggled and took her lovers hand in her own and tugged on it gently. Still in shock of the younger girl doing something so...Shocking, Mimi trailed behind slowly, her hand still clasped in that of her lovers. She had to tell her soon or everything would just get too out of control.

It took twenty minutes for them to reach Matties apartment, once inside Mimi pushed the younger girl against the closed door and claimed her lips in a heated kiss. She couldn't tell yet, no not yet but soon. Mattie respondd fiercely, placing her hands around the older girls shoulders and curling her fingers in her thick lustrous hair.

Ming Ming broke the kiss to bring Matttie tank top over her head exposing her small supple breasts, and unveiling the newly pierced right nipple, which was still a little red and looked quite tender. Sweat broke out on both girls faces with the intensity of their touches and the never ending heat that pounded their bodies even when they were sheltered from it.

Ming Ming pulled back from her lover and stared into her cherry eyes which were filled with lust and love. Ming Ming placed a gentle kiss on her forhead.  
"Mattie darling, i love you with all my heart" Mimi paused and looked away unable to look at her. Mattie pushed Mimi away and retrieved her top and pulled it over her head.  
"But...?" she enquired innocently, a gentle sigh escaped Mimi's lips.  
"Im not in love with you."  
Tears came to Matties eyes clouding her cision, slowly she sat in her arm chair.

"So...You were just gunna tap it and gap it?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly at the end.  
"Im really sorry Bubblz"  
"Don't call me that!" Mattie snapped anger evident in her tone. Bubblz was the name Mimi called out during their frenzied love making. Tears formed in Ming Mings eyes as she watched her.

She turned to go and had placed a hand on the door knob when Mattie's voice asked her something she wished she had just left alone.  
"Who is she?"  
Without turning around Ming Ming said the last words she would ever utter to Mattie again.  
"Mariah."  
Mattie waited until she hurd the door close before she let her tears fall. She brought her knees up to her chest and curled into the side of the armchair.

It was there that he found her when he entered their apartment, sobbing. Dropping everything he had he rushed over to her and sat beside her on the large armchair. He pulled her to him and just hugged her tightly while she cried into his chest. After fifteen minutes her crying ceased and she looked up at him.

"Sorry" She said weakly her voice cracking, he frowned slightly.  
"Don't be sorry Matt, your like a sister to me i'm here for you always your my best friend"  
She nodded and smiled weakly mouthing thanx.  
"Do you wanna tell me what happened?"  
Mattie sat up slightly and nodding slowly recounted all that had happened.  
"Max, what does Mariah have that i don't? Ok sure she's way hotter then me and is more kinky and everything but i love Ming Ming i thought i was enough."  
Max smiled and smoothed back Mattie's hair from her forhead.

"Matt you are more than enough and you are more woman then both of them put together, you'll find someone i know you will and that person will take care of you and be in love with you eternally"  
Mattie smiled and hugged Max tightly, she kissed his cheek.  
"Thanx Maxie, you always know what to say"  
He smiled back.  
"Anything for my best friend."

"So" she said draping her legs over his and leaning against the arm of the chair.  
"Tell me all about your date with Kai and leave nothing out."  
A huge smile spread across Max's face at the mention of his long time crush. With enthusiasm he  
began to tell his whole date with Kai, every single detail.  
Mattied grinned and pushed Max lightly on the shoulder,  
"See...I told you youre date would go awesome."  
Max grinned.  
"Yea. Yea it did"

Tears once again formed in her eyes as she spotted a framed picture of her and Ming Ming, Max cooed gently and wiped away the fallen tears.  
"Don't cry over her Matt, she's not worth your tears, your worth hers. She's gunna wake up tomorrow and regret ever hurting you. Don't cry over her."  
Max gently kissed away his best friends tears before wrapping her in his arms yet again, it was there that they fell asleep.  
Intwined with each other.

Soul, heart, and mind.

Best friends eternally.

* * *

_Ok it may have seemed somewhere in there that maybe Max was a teensy bit more then a best friend but no, Matties only interested in girls and Max is only interested in guys so the only love between them is the love between a brother and sister and best friends._

_So Lamanth that was for you love you sweets._

_x x x  
Phoenix_

Plz r&r i would love to know what you think.


End file.
